The Seductive Forsworn
by StunningFlash
Summary: A beautiful, light haired forsworn leader she was, and lethal too. Her lack of clothes made it harder to see her coming. If she came for you, you would either have the night of your life or have your head cut off. When she didn't have someone else though, she would pleasure herself, night after night.


**The Seductive Forsworn**

**_Chapter 1: The Barefoot Leader_**

There she went. The leader of a small forsworn tribe located south of the nordic tundra, up on a small mountain cliff, consealed by a waterfall. Many didn't even know of its existance, as it could only be entered by climnbing a steep cliff or a hidden cave passage, the entrance of which lies beneath a river's surface.

Koranna, was her name, the tribe's leader. She passed the tents of her tribesmen, returning from a hunt late in the night, two bear pelts hanging from her pack. She dropped them on the cold ground and both were immidiately picked up. Koranna was greated by hails and praises and consealed, lusty looks from men. She was a beautiful breton woman, arguably the prettiest girl in all of Skyrim, despite being only 21 herself. She walked up the stairs, carved from stone to enter her bedroom. Hers was a beautiful and large room, with a bed made of the finest of pelts, but that wasn't all. Her room also sported a small, natural hot spring, in which she regularly took baths.

She lay on the bed hastily, finally she was to herself. Let me tell you a thing or two about Korannaa. She was beautiful, but deadly. She wore her own variation of the forsworn armor, which was much more revealing. She wore a piece of bear pelt, tightly tightened around her large breasts, right under her amulet of Mara, which lay on her breasts her bulky chest. Other than that, she only wore another piece of pelt around her waist, which was longer on her back side, to compensate for her curvy behind. Her lack of armor helped her be quick on her feet, and speaking of which, she was also barefoot, it helped her sneak quietly - so she could stab her enemies with her Deadric dagger which hung on her waist. Noone knows quite how she got her hands on it, thought its owner mysteriously died. Koranna was very thin and slick, with long legs and beautiful blonde hair. She was quite desirable, indeed. She was a rutheless killer, despite all of that. The only people she cared about were the people in her tribe and she aimed to rule all of the forsworn once, and with it, the whole of Skyrim. But what can a pretty girl like her do to do something like that, you may ask? Well, a lot actually.

Koranna lay on her bed, thinking about how she took control of her tribe. She was born in it of course, however, after her parents died in a hunt, she became an outcast, fending and training on her own, until she became older and incredibly beautiful and all men in her tribe wanted to lay their fingers on her, many quite literally. Including the leader, who wanted her as his woman. That's when she got an idea. She seduced her tribe leader and gave him the night of his life. After he was in deep sleep, she crawled out of her bed and plunged a dagger deep into his Briar heart. The next day, she faked a will, proclaiming her as the leader, while making his death look like an accidental slip on a ledge, hiding his wounded briar heart in the fire.

But lusty Koranna girl didn't do it all out of thirst for power. She would have never gone trough with it, in fact, if it wasn't for her horny needs. She started petting her breasts with one arm and slid a finger down, between her legs and sighed a moan of pleasure. She wasn't completely cold-hearted. Like many young girls, she wished a perfect man would once some along. A man who could understand her. A man who could make her feel better than she ever did. She she licked her fingers and slid deeper as her moans intensified. She jumped from her bed and splashed into the hot spring and continued to rub herself, this time using both hands. She put two fingers in and stretched them appart, while sliding two from her other hand deep into her chambers of pleasure. Here, in her little chambers, noone could her moan. She took comfort in that and let her moans escape. She pulled one hand out, stretched out her small finger and gently started circling around her most pleasurable spot, a little upwards from the hole.

"HAAAAH!"

She suddenly moaned loudly and her entire body arched, stretching her arms out. She wiped her fingers together and reached for her tongue again, before plunging one hand deep between her legns again with two fingers, while rubbing her pleasure spot with her big finger with care. Her mouth was gaping open and her other hand was tightly grasped on her breast. Hew ayes closed, and her tongue upstanding, she let out a shaky cry and slid un der the surface, both hands on her sex. She started opened her mouth wide, losing all her breath, she reached out for air, then plunged back under, on her stomach, her hands ccupied, her legs wide appart and her back and head arched diagonally. As she neared her climax, she surfaced and held tightly on to a long ivy plant growing out from a rock on the side of her natural little pool. She thrusted for the last time, deeply into herself and raleased her inner pleasures. She let out a long moan, growing with intensity each moment, while she held her arms outward from the edge of the pool and pushed her knees into the wall. She could no longer controll herself, everything around her was a blur, all she could feel was the pleasure. Her toes curled together into a tight grip which didn't let go. She felt it still, for a long time, as she fell asleep on the side of her hot spring, as usual.


End file.
